The DirectorProducer and the Violinist Virtuoso
by anamaric17
Summary: My take not on their characters...but on their real life relationship. Remember I don't own anything! None of this is true


Title: The Director/Productor and the Violinist Virtuoso

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: Emilie Autumn and Terrance Zdunich decide to make thier own Aesop's fable.

She knew he was watching her and had been for the better part of an hour. She laughed and played along as if his presence meant nothing partially because she had a hard time knowing a man's attention was focused upon her. Not that she was clueless its just she was more comfortable being one of the guys and not the object of a guy's affections. She sighed taking in a deep breath of the English Breakfast that was prepared for her and letting the familar scent tickle her nostrils. Closing her pale green eyes, she thought about making some excuse from the afterparty to go take her Lithium and fall into a dreamless sleep as a way to escape him.

She knew it was a worthless fancy for he would only follow her until she gave in like the first time. Her breath caught in her throat remembering that first time...the first time he kissed her and then jokingly said he only did it to see if he was a better kisser than Marc Senter. Marc, her mouth turned into a smile. He wasn't at the party but he filled her twitter page and her secret diary with such a realm of teenage hope that she was almost embarassed by it...almost. Marc was her friend and he was also a good kisser, even if he did let her bite him for fear of nerves. Marc understood her and at the same time he was ok with their friendship being platonic if covered in sexual overturns. It wasn't serious, she liked him but didn't want to be with him.

Her green eyes looked down into her tea and noticed the tea was lighter than her eyes. It made her think of spring in England and she wished she was there and not under the eyes of him. Him being Terrance Zdunich...36, muscular a bit too much for her taste, and hair almost as long as her own. His smile easy going and those large shoulders always shaking with laughter. Her hand shook a bit thinking about being in his arms and she hated herself for it, but he did intrigue her. There was just something in the way he looked at her, kissed, touched, it wasn't just platonic and that scared her. The last man she was serious with broke her soul with his cruelness and she would not let another man into her life that easily. No matter if they were intelligent, good looking, funny, and kissed like the devil he pretended to be on screen. No...Veronica and her girls would do just fine. Veronica knew how to kiss and when politely asked would pray for her...on her knees or with her fingers.

"Why so quiet dolly?" Terrance's voice shook her out of her own reverie. He had moved closer to her and was touching the upper part of her right arm which was exposed thanks to her new evening gown that Contessa had helped pick out for her. All night Terrance had made it clear that he was fond of it...he even went so far as the touch her back and ask what material it was made of. Didn't everyone know what silk felt like...or did he only want to touch her.

"Just thinking happy thoughts." She said looking away but not pulling her arm back. Not yet for one had to make the man believe he had control where he really had none. Terrance took a sip from her cup and made an appreciative sound but she thought it rude and somewhat sweet that he wasn't afraid to drink after her. Part of it was the intimacy of such a thing and her victorian installed sensibilities knew that was a daring act. The other part of her knew friends did things like that all the time.

"You sure that's all you were thinking because happy thoughts shouldn't make you look so sad." He said smiling and trailing his hand from her bare arm up to the side of her face just below her eye. She bit her lower lip looking at him in disbelief but still nonetheless. He was seriously flirting with her and she didn't know why. She pulled away a bit and felt the heated lost of his fingers on the same side of her face that was broken when she played the painted doll. Terrance's smile slipped a bit and his eyes got darker. He wanted her...he wanted her and he wasn't hiding it under friendship anymore.

"You do know I'm not really that much into boys right?" She said smliing because she knew it would make the words easier to digest. He laughed flipping his longish hair behind his shoulders. Her eyes followed the move watching those locks fall to his back before her eyes reconnected with his blue ones. He leaned in letting his hand clutch her hand that was resting on her thigh and squeezing her fingers but not painfully.

"That makes two of us...and if you haven't noticed I'm not a boy Emmie...I assure you I am all man. Do you care to find out how much?" His breath was cool and oh so close to her unpierced ear it burned her to the quick. She knew how to be seductive, how to make people want her but she truly had no idea what to do when someone worked her like this. Terrance was incredible and he was not backing off.

"I'm sure you are but I really think this game has gone too far. We are not going to find out anything more intimate about each other Terrance."

"Why not? You're beautiful, single, and I really would like to see what those magic fingers of your can do." He said leaning into her side a bit brushing his shoulder against her right breast and causing a shiver to pass through her body.

"Terrance...stop please." She said closing her eyes and he brought her hand up to his lips placing a kiss there and then just like that, he was gone. She opened her eyes to see him walking away to talk to other cast members and a part of her regreted the empty seat across from her now. What the hell was wrong with her? She wanted him gone right, so why did she feel disappointment?

Later that evening...

The stars had became round and bright as if determined to show natural light and to stop the world from worshipping the street lamps. She lay in bed, alone, and grumpy about it. Her evening gown replaced by a black and white striped shirt and shorts that were black. Her pale feet were unadorned, and her blonde hair which she thought made her look more grown up, tumbled down her back and to the side of her pillow. Her cell phone rung and she knew who it was before the caller ID told her...it was 4 O'clock anyway.

"Emmie...you ok?" Veronica's voice floating across the line made her feel at home. Veronica was safe...she wouldn't hurt her. She was her perfect sister. She told her about Terrance and they talked for some time before there was a knock on her door.

"If its him don't answer it Emmie...he could be drunk." Veronica said nervously. Emilie climbed out of bed and walked to the door to see the devil himself waiting on the other side. Her eyes went big and wide and she whispered what she should do to her best friend and sometimes lover.

"Do you want to let him in?"

"What? Of course not."

"Are you sure? I mean if you want him just as he wants you it's ok Emilie...its ok to be with him." Veronica said and she shook her head knowing she couldn't see her. She would not admit it but yes a part of her liked Terrance and his flirting. The knock came again with a whisper of her name and she hung up with Veronica who told her to choose what to do and to be wise.

She opened the door but only a crack pretending to be sleepy and peering out at him and the almost yellow bright hallway of the hotel. She noticed he hadn't changed his clothes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I know its late and I promise I won't stay long. I just wanted to apologize for being presumptious earlier this evening. I shouldn't have advanced on you like that. I just...I don't want you to think horrible about me." He paused to look up in her eyes before he looked down at the floor and then back up again. "I really do like you but I won't push you on this...I wouldn't hurt you Emmie doll." He sighed then and she looked away not sure but thinking he praticed what to say to make sure it came out right.

"Terrance...I forgive you...do you want to share a early cup of tea with me? It's tea time anyway." She said blushing when he smiled confused at her. He agreed and she opened the door letting him in and turning on the light. His eyes immediately focused on her bare legs, arms, chest that was small but still prominent and then he looked away ashamed perhaps but she ignored it going to the teapot to make tea.

They started talking and in no time she was laughing at his jokes and he a hers. The sunlight still hours away from showing its face but the room nicely lit regardless. She was on her third cup of lemongrass tea and he on his second. She started talking to him about her onstage adventures and Terrance was sprawled on her bed looking at her as she opened a can of jelly candies.

"Emilie...I want to make sure we stay in contact after the movie...I like being with you." He said and she popped two candies in her mouth before offering him some. He took two from her open hand before she smiled down at him. She was sitting by his side comfortable now and not at all awkward as their legs touched.

"I like being with you too...not to be pushy but I really think you and I could be good partners."

"Partners?" He asked moving her hair from her face and she crinkled her nose.

"Nevermind that was a stupid thing to say." She said rolling her eyes and looking at the ceiling.

"I already told you I won't hurt you...but I got to know...do you want this to be more? Do you find me attractive Emilie?" He said and she just looked at him before sitting up legs criss-crossed.

"I'm not blind Terrance but I really, really am not girlfriend material...mood wise I am the worst at that crap." He sat up too and without touching her because she made it clear she didn't like that he leaned closer until their lips were centimeters away.

"I'm not asking for your hand in marriage Emilie doll...I'm asking if you like me. I'm asking for a chance to be more than just your friend...I don't care about labels deary." He was so close that she was having a hard time staring at him.

"I'm not a trophy Terrance. I won't be."

"You don't have to be. The moment you don't want me to touch you just say so." He looked a little lost but his words surprised her.

"You really mean that? You swear it because I've been...I won't be the one hurt in the end if you take things too far." She was going to mention something darker but her mind was not going to let her relive it. Being raped once was not something she liked to think about.

"I promise...you can even be on top...I kinda like that idea." She laughed at that and he laughed too making the mood on the bed light again. She looked in his eyes and he stared back.

"So...can I kiss you?" He drawled out his lips almost touching her and she murmured a not quite yes before he pressed his petal soft lips on her own. She closed her eyes and tasted him, he tasted of tea, and candies and...Terrance. He pulled back first and she frowned but he asked once more if he could kiss and she laughed.

"It's fine Terrance I don't mind kisses...its the rest of it that I can be quite unsure of. Kissing is ok." She said blushing a little and he grabbed her shoulders gently and kissing her again. They lost themselves, or Emilie did as she ended up straddling his waist. Her lips leaving his to attack his neck and she found that slightly sweaty taste there alluring. He leaned away and she looked at him unsure of herself again.

"You are like a dream doll...you are so beautiful. But a promise is a promise...we don't have to go further."

"Well what if I want to? I set the rules remember?" She said her confidence showing like her knees all raw power and unleashed temperament. Terrance's eyes lowered under his dark lashes and he nodded letting her kiss him again.

"I say we can touch but...first I really need to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Why do you want me? Honest answer or this ends." She said still straddling him and not wanting to move...he felt all heavy and light and wrong and right at the same time. He was her senior only by about four years but she didn't care...she wanted him. She wanted him and at the same time she didn't want to be hurt or taken advantage of.

"I think you are too smart to be alone and I want to be the one to help you recover you're lost faith in men. I will not hurt you. I would be a fool to do that." He said running a hand over her waist and she smiled crookedly at him.

"If you do I will get my army to hunt you down my dear Lucifer." She said and he nodded. She leaned down and their kisses went from closed mouth and gentle to tongues and teeth and more intense. She moaned a little ashamed of the sound but when he mimicked it she let herself give in.

His strong arms pulling her down and down until she was chest to chest with him, their pelvises touching and his body responding making her eyes flutter. She looked at him and felt the combined heat between them and then she spoke her voice low and husky.

"I want you to...to make me feel wanted."

"You are wanted darling Emmie believe me. I dream about you." He whispered back rubbing her back his hand touching the pale, smooth skin there and she put her head down on his shoulder not able to take his eyes anymore.

"God...Terrance..." she was unable to say more and he took the lead and she allowed it. He lead his mouth down from her own to her collarbone and just as Veronica found out years ago, he discovered that was one of her more tender spots. She let him flip them until she was on the bottom and he on top...his hands everywhere, her hair, face, chest, legs and thighs. She was on fire and he was the ignitor of it.

"Can I take this off? Can I see you doll?" he asked and she shook her head no longer able to speak but wanting him. She appreciated the asking because the moment he didn't she was going to realize that he was still very male, very dangerous. Terrance pulled her shirt off and his wicked tongue descended on her belly. She felt her fingers shake a little and sweat breaking all over her oversensitive skin before he looked into her eyes and dipped his tongue in her navel. She clutched her blankets with one hand and instinctually pushed at his shoulder with the other for him to do lower.

"You ok with me going lower Emmie? I won't unless you say I can." His eyes so sincere and she had to catch her breath before she could speak.

"Yes I want you to...I want your tongue there." He nodded a sexy smirk on his lips and she would have given anything to have that picture of him kneeling at her feet and looking so devilish. Terrance blew a line of wetness down to the top of her shorts before he slowly took them off to reveal the rest of her. She was a brunette afterall and she watched his eyes register the curls. There was just something about a man taking in all of nature in a woman that caused her to set up a bit and watch.

"Dark brown huh? Most would say otherwise since your skin is so pale."

"You like the anatomy lesson or would you prefer we have a more clinical discussion with our clothes on?" She said her own smirk on her lips now. He laughed that wonderful, deep and velvet sound and she felt her lower parts tense and her knees shake with anticipation.

"Oh no I like it...and I think the time for discussions are over." he said spreading her knees a little and kissing up from one thigh to the other still fully clothed. Emilie pushed at his shirt and he obliged taking it off so that she had free reign over his tan, broad upper body. He was perfect she decided.

Terrance's mouth slipped up on her most secret area and she went completely rigid for a . moment. His mouth large, his tongue burning and wet and the gentle pressure of teeth driving her crazy. Her body bucked into his and he put a large hand on her waist to hold her down. He licked in broad strokes slowly and she covered her mouth with her hand to hold in any noise that might escape. Her head was spinning the room was becoming hot, and all she wanted was for him to stay there forever keeping her barely breathing and wanton. Their eyes meant and he changed his angle letting his tongue go all pointy and piercing her and she clung to his hair unable to stop the scream that emitted from her lips. He chuckled against her making her heave as the sound tickled her and his nose pressed further into her curls while his tongue speared her over and over going deeper and deeper until there were a few tears in her eyes.

"Ter-Ohhh...Terrance come up here. Terrance." She tried panting the whole time and he watched her through dark lids as his tongue continued to play her and then his fingers joined in and she lost it. She felt her nails digging into his shoulders unable to stop it and then she cried out loud and long her eyes spilling forth and her body releasing all her essence. She was shaking and she was so stunned that he could do that to her that she didn't even register that he had moved to start kissing up her naked torso again.

"You ok with us going further or is that enough? I won't push you doll." He whispered against her collarbone and she answered by going for his belt and trying to get it loose. Terrance kissed her quickly before removing his pants and kicking them off the egde of the bed. She pulled him down until their naked bodies were completely touching. He said her name making her look at him and she felt his need so ready, so near where his mouth just was.

"Wait...we need a condom. I can't get pregnant." She said looking away knowing how men hated that but he only nodded instead of arguing and kissed her forehead before asking her if she had any. She knew Veronica packed her bag with at least three of them like always although she never asked the burlesque dancer why she did that. He got off of her and went to her bags by the bed to look for the item and she caught her breath feeling her pulse everywhere. She watched him, toned buttocks facing her and a back that only spoke of strongness and felt her mouth run dry. She was really going to do this...Terrance Zdunich was really going to be hers for a night.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked crawling up her body again and kissing her chest lightly. His large hands making her small breast disappear as she lay looking up at him. He was beautiful and she knew she didn't want this to stop.

"Yes. Terrance you can go further. I want you to go further." She said liking the look in his eyes. He rubbed his thumb over her most sensitive pearl of flesh and she grabbed him harshly by the shoulder. Her wetness spreading onto his male fingers.

"Do it. Do it now Terrance." She said against his neck and he slowly, gently pushed into her. She felt her mouth open in a silent wail and he looked down at her not moving once the majority of him was inside. She looked at him all blurry eyed and he kissed her whispering to her.

"I won't hurt you...tell me if it hurts. Emilie...sweet Emilie." His words hot against her skin and she flexed her leg but stopped when he groaned. His body was too big for her own and she knew he couldn't get all of himself inside without causing too much pain but she wanted him to move already.

"Terrance...move. Oh god move." She said letting her smaller hands run down his back to feel the muscles work as he pushed out and then timidly back inside. She screamed she couldn't help it but he kept going and his kisses became deeper. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around him to get closer as the heat between them intensified. He started to suckle on her neck and she moaned.

"I...I bruise easy...Terrance." She said feeling the way he moved his mouth down on her skin. He murmured something but didn't move away as his pace picked up and she spread her legs wider. He was so big...so big and she felt blind by passion as his body took hers. She was whimpering and she knew it but she couldn't do much else he felt too good. He took her waist in his hands and digging nails in became faster, sweat dripping down his chest onto her own before he licked it up. She came and came unsure if he was close but not able to wait for him. Terrance's hair sticking to her skin when he leaned into her and bit her collar as he finally went over the edge.

"Are...are you ok Emmie doll?" He panted out a few minutes later. She was drowsy and hot and his body was pressing her into the bed. She had no voice when she tried to speak at first but the second time she could find her words.

"I had no idea you were...you know." She said grinning and he blushed disconnecting their bodies and leaning onto the other side so she was no longer crushed by his big body.

"Yeah...good genes I guess. But seriously are you ok?" He asked running a hand down her side and she cuddled into the touch. He took the hint and pulled her close his front to her back. She closed her eyes so tired...so tired.

"Yes I'll be fine...sore but fine. Thank you for listening and not...well for not being all-"

"I get it. Not being the aggressor right?"

She only shook her head too tired for much more. Terrance kissed her back lightly and she knew her skin was flushed bright red still but he didn't seem to mind. At that moment she was jealous of his tan.

"Do you like me holidng you this way?" He asked and she turned in his arms laying her head on his chest, legs entwining and her ear covering his heart.

"I like this way better. You are so soft and warm." She said sleepily and yawning soon afterwards. He laughed and yawned too before playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry about the hicky Emmie...got a bit carried away." He said touching the spot and she flinched a bit because it was too tender even for light touches. His mark...her brand she thought.

"Don't be...I like it...although I feel I should leave you with something too." She said smirking.

"You did dear. You did." He said moving a little to show her the red marks on his upper back and she blushed again. They talked for a bit more before Emilie's eyes began to close and Terrance was surely following her to dreamland.

"Emilie?"

"Mmmm...what?"

"Do you want to do this again sometime?" Terrance asked kissing the top of her curly hair and she looked at him with glazed over green eyes.

"Yes...definitely but only if you make sure to ask me politely first." She smiled and fell to sleep. He went to sleep not long afterwards, their own story just beginning.


End file.
